Wanted
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Klaus is a bounty hunter, and walks into a truck-stop diner for a meal when he sees Caroline, a wanted murderer considered to be armed and dangerous. Caroline sees him too, a little while after he sees her, and prepares to escape. Meanwhile, the Doctor has taken Amy and Rory to watch the legendary Carolina Forbes be captured by the great Jessica Jones.


It was a fluid motion he was unaware of, pushing the glass door open to the 'Lucky Diner's'. His eyes skimmed over the general populace of the busy place, seeing three people eating together, a couple eating in silence, four truckers eating and in general being loud, and a scatter of singular people eating by themselves. No one he should be concerned about. So Klaus Mikaelson turned past one booth he hadn't looked at.

Wanted. Caroline Forbes. Blonde hair to the neck, blue eyes, 5'8". Last seen wearing a red leather jacket, pink printed skirt, brown leather boots, and a bow and arrow necklace. Wanted for murder. Considered to be armed and dangerous.

The woman kept her head down, deep in thought, and didn't notice Klaus the bounty hunter Mikaelson's gaze was stuck on her as he passed her.

She was beautiful.

Klaus blinked hard and looked away, searching now for a table where he could keep Caroline Forbes in his sight. There was one in perfect sight, luckily he was the only one to come in in the past five minutes and slid into the booth facing her without protest from anyone. His blue eyes were stuck on her; taking in her fluid motions and the facial expressions crossing her face. She was absolutely beautiful.

A waitress came by with a pad and pen, he gave his order and the waitress left, leaving him a clear sight of Caroline again. He hadn't warned the waitress of the special guest her diner had gotten. He required himself to always do so. Why hadn't he? His gaze was stuck on Caroline in confusion as her eyes lifted, directly into his.

Without thinking, he smiled. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of her. Her facial expression had been a heavy set of determination, anger and confusion. As she stared back at him, realizing who he must be, everything on her face twisted into anger. She turned away, and flashed a smile at the same waitress who took his order. The waitress poured her coffee. Klaus looked away before Caroline decided she really needed to bolt after talking to the waitress. He wanted to enjoy his own coffee and hash browns first.

The three people eating together began finishing their food.

"Are we going to enjoy truck-stop food which might actually kill one of us, or are you gonna tell us what we're doing here?" Amy asked. The Doctor flashed her a smile and put down his fork.

"We are here Amy, Rory, to see one of the most legendary captures I've ever witnessed." He explained. Amy leaned in to whisper.

"Who's getting captured?" She asked

"It's not just who's getting captured, it's who's doing the capturing."

"Who's capturing who, Doctor?" Amy asked in annoyance.

"Carolina Forbes, the wanted murderer. Chased through fourteen different states, not one being able to witness where she's headed next. Finally brought down by the legendary Jessica Jones. Who after taking Carolina into custody, is offered a place on the team of the Avengers."

"Hold on, they're real?" Rory asked excitedly. Amy looked between him and the Doctor, trying to follow along.

"Not only are they real Rory, they're America's Torchwood. A good Torchwood that doesn't capture and torture the people they bring in. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the lot of them. And Jessica Jones joins them after this arrest." The Doctor explained, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"What's so important about Carolina Forbes then?" Amy asked.

"She escapes prison a little while after she's been in a maximum security one. Jessica went after her to put her back, but she never does. I never learned why."

"Well what's Carolina wanted for? Murder?" She asked

"Apparently she killed her husband and three other police officers who tried to arrest her for it. Sheriff Tyler, he managed to escape and put her face out before she nearly killed him." The Doctor replied.

"Well, then. Where's Jessica Jones, isn't Carolina dangerous? Why does no one know who she is?" Rory asked.

"Calm down Rory, if she doesn't think she's suspected she won't move. We're safe as long as we don't raise suspicion." The doctor assured him. Amy rubbed Rory's arm in assurance and Rory looked back at her.

"There's a man over there who keeps looking at her weird." The Doctor noted.

"He's either heard of her by now or he's a pervert. One's good one's bad." Amy replied simply.

"We'll have to see which one it is." He said.

Klaus couldn't help glancing at Caroline every so often. Making sure she wouldn't bolt, watching to see her next move. Trying to keep every detail of her face branded to his memory, in case he wasn't successful. He wasn't sure he'd see her again if he wasn't able to catch her today. Caroline had quite a reputation for evading authority. He wasn't sure he'd see her again if he wasn't able to catch her today. Caroline had quite a reputation for evading authority. Having never seen her face, he hoped he'd be the one to capture her, and receive long overdue credit for doing so.

Now, he wasn't so sure he wanted it; her capture, or any credit. What in the hell was happening to him? She must have some other way of evading authority.

The same waitress blocked his line of sight.

"Sir, I've been informed of your situation. If you'd like, you can wait here until the proper authority arrives, or you can run. Either way people know where you are." She said. Klaus blinked at her.

"What? Who told you?" He asked

"I won't be telling you that, sir, I don't need a crime scene in my diner."

"It was the woman, wasn't it?"


End file.
